


Sense vs Scents

by CLeighWrites



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding (mentioned), F/M, Hate Sex, Knotting, Love/Hate, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Dying During Childbirth, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You never imagined that your destined mate would be Lucifer himself, or that you'd be mated to him. The Devil can be a real dick sometimes.
Relationships: Lucifer/You
Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Sense vs Scents

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Please heed the tags. Mentions of Kelly not surviving Jack's birth and some heat-induced dub-con are in this fic!_   
>  **
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This was requested by Patreon Master, she wanted some Lucifer fluff and picked the Scent Changing square from my SPN ABO Bingo card

**2016 - TFW vs The Darkness “Amara”**

You had discovered, too late, that Cas had said ‘yes’ to Lucifer. By the time any of you had realized, he was already in the bunker, you were in the throes of your heat, Dean was stuck on a WWII submarine, and Sam was blacked out on the floor after having his soul molested by the Devil himself. 

Once Dean was returned home, and the Winchesters confronted him, he grabbed hold of you and spirited you away. When you opened your eyes, you were in a lavish room, ornate decorations on absurdly expensive and antique-looking wooden furniture. There was a Victorian-style sofa with an end table positioned in front of a large TV. Across the room, there was a step up into an extravagant bedroom. 

An opulent four-poster wooden bed held a plush California king mattress wearing embroidered bedclothes. Thin, white linen curtains hung around the bed, adding to the grandeur of the room. Lucifer let you pull away from him and run to the door, but it wouldn’t budge no matter how hard you threw yourself into it. He sat and watched as you tried the windows, checked in the luxurious bathroom, the closet, and the kitchen; what kind of place had he brought you to? 

“You didn’t check under the sofa,” he teased, but there was no malice in his voice. “You done?”

“Why am I here? Take me back!” 

You failed at keeping the desperation out of your voice. The room filled with the smell of your panic, and just a hint of what must have been Lucifer’s calm determination. His scent was alarmingly appealing and soothing. 

“No, you need to be here with me right now.” 

Your knees went weak, and your sight darkened, your blood was starting to boil; your heat was cresting, and you had no way of slaking your needs. Before you collapsed on the floor, Lucifer had you in his arms and led you over to the sofa. You balled yourself up in the corner and watched him warily while he grabbed you a pillow and blanket to make you more comfortable. He snapped his fingers like he’d forgotten something, and a platter with a pitcher of ice water, two glasses, and an assortment of chocolates appeared on the coffee table. 

He poured you a glass of water, which you accepted with shaky hands. The water helped to clear your head. There must have been some reason Lucifer had taken you. If you could get him talking, maybe you could get some information from him, and figure out a way to escape, or bide your time until the Winchesters could find you. 

You asked him outright why he had taken you—why he had tortured Sam, had brought Dean back, then grabbed you before he’d made his get-away. As far as you knew, Lucifer had never paid you any mind before, so something must have changed. 

He explained that when he scented you in heat, he had wanted nothing more than to cherish you, protect you… breed you. He had never experienced such emotions or urges before, and he felt compelled to act on them. Of course, he knew about the alpha/omega dynamic concept, had seen centuries of humans lay claim and bond themselves to one another. Still, he had never truly understood it until he scented you. The thought terrified you, but the scent of him was more calming than alarming. He wasn’t lying. The Devil was your biological mate, and he was currently inhabiting Castiel’s body. 

He was so gentle with you; he told you that he had never gotten to have any sort of personal connection with anyone after Chuck had given him the Mark. He had been his father’s favorite son, and he had been punished for that with a burden that had turned out to be more than he could handle. You had seen what the Mark had done to Dean, how it had turned him into the worst version of himself, and then a demon. Dean had born the Mark for less than a year; you couldn’t imagine how much damage the Darkness had done to Lucifer after containing it for millennia, or longer, before passing it on to Cain. 

Lucifer confided in you; he told you things which felt like he had never said aloud to another living soul. His soft voice led to gentle touches, which led to the two of you curled around each other on the bed. Cas’ voice was soothing as Lucifer told his story. His scent simultaneously comforted and stimulated you. Even with his soft touch and soothing voice, your heat kicked up a notch, and you were burning up in his arms. Painful cramps made you whimper as your entire body broke into a sweat. Lucifer’s caresses both sizzled and soothed your skin as he tried to follow his instincts to subdue your needs. 

“You’re still afraid of me,” he whispered against your neck.

“You’re the Devil,” you murmured back. 

“I would never hurt you, Y/N.” You could barely scent his sadness over your arousal and slick.

Tears fell from your eyes, the pain of your heat, and a sympathy for the Devil that you never thought you’d have, mixed with your biological attraction to him. You knew you would never deny him, but what would everyone think of you, willingly allowing yourself to be railed by Lucifer? More than willingly, enthusiastically. They’d be disgusted with you. Could you ever face them again?

The taste of salt filled your mouth when you made up your mind. “Need you, Alpha.”

He hummed along the column of your throat. “‘mega. I’m going to get you through this.”

Unable to accept the decision you had made, you let your inner omega take the reins. You wouldn’t focus on who’s hands were trailing their way down your body. It wasn’t Lucifer whispering about how well you were responding to him; it wasn’t Satan that hit every spot on your body that made your blood sing and your pleasure spike; it wasn’t the Devil that was making you slicker than you’d ever been in your life; it was your alpha. 

Your omega preened at his praise and yearned for his touch, slick gushed to make way for his cock. He filled you as no other had before. You felt complete. His borrowed body was attuned to you in a way that had never seemed possible before. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust was precisely what your body was craving; he was exactly what you needed. You wanted for nothing as long as Lucifer was satiating your every desire. Somehow during your heat-addled coupling, you had forgotten all about Castiel. There was only Lucifer, your alpha. 

When the time came, it was Lucifer that used Cas’ alpha vessel to knot and mate you. You came when his knot popped, and you could feel his cock pumping you full of his seed. Before he finished, and while you were still experiencing aftershocks from your climax, he bit into your mating gland, marking you as his own.

The culmination of everything that had happened, combined with the ebb of your heat, you could no longer hold it all in. It didn’t feel wrong, or shameful to belong to him; it felt right, and that had to be wrong. Lucifer held you as you cried yourself to sleep with his knot still buried inside of you. He understood, which only made you feel worse. 

He kept you safe and satiated for three days until your heat subsided. Once he was sure you would be alright, he sent you back to the bunker. The pitying looks from Sam, and the silent anger from Dean had almost been enough for you to leave, but they would get over it. You figured Sam would have been more understanding of the two of them, having found his omega, then losing her, but after what Lucifer had put him through, you understood his concern. 

After Amara killed Lucifer, you felt empty. It wasn’t like you had heard of it being when one loses a mate. Not that it wasn’t painful, but you didn’t feel it in your bones; you didn’t feel like a piece of you had died with him, like you had heard other widowed mates talk about. You figured it was because you hadn’t developed an emotional bond with him, you just had his bite on your neck and a heat’s worth of days to have memories of taking his knot and hearing his whispered promises that would never happen. 

There had been some concern about Cas still being your mate since it was his vessel, his physical teeth that had bitten into you, but his presence did little to comfort you during your next heat. It would have made sense, and it would explain why you didn’t feel like you’d lost your alpha. That wasn’t the case though, your mate was Lucifer himself, but you weren’t in mourning. 

**2018 - Lucifer is back, again**

Since Lucifer had brought Sam back to life, and Jack had given him the benefit of the doubt, he was permitted to stay. You were seething, you could smell it all around you, and everyone gave you a wide berth, including your alpha. 

First, he had fucked that other omega and got her pregnant with Jack. Then, he was _supposed_ to have died, _again_ , but he hadn’t, then he had wrecked everything to get to Jack, he had even killed Cas. There was only so much you could take before you’d kill him yourself. 

Sure, you were headstrong and independent and pigheaded and everything an omega ‘shouldn’t be’, but your alpha had also abandoned you, multiple times. You had to make sure you and the people you loved were taken care of; you didn’t have the luxury of being a ‘proper’ omega. 

As you walked through what looked like an abandoned mining camp, you ran into the man you had grown to hate once again. He looked at you hopefully before you huffed and turned on your heel. 

“Look, I get it, you’re pissed at me.” You laughed humorlessly. “Like really, super pissed.”

“I hate you,” you corrected without turning around. 

“Okay, so you hate me,” Lucifer conceded. “You have to know I did all of this for you.”

That had your blood pounding in your ears. You rounded on him, and he almost ran over you. Lucifer backed off as soon as he saw the wild look in your eyes. “You fucked some other omega, produced a Nephilim, and killed Cas… FOR ME!?” 

“Point taken. Look, I’m scenting that you’re on your way to being murderous. Why don’t we-” he snapped his fingers, “-take this somewhere a little more private.”

You took a step away from him, and when you looked around, you saw that you were in what was set up as your bedroom in the apocalypse-world-mining-camp. Unable to control your anger and not having the excuse of being in public anymore, you launched yourself at him. Claws out and vision red, there was no stopping you, you were going to kill him with your bare hands. 

No stopping you… unless there was an archangel involved, which there was, and not unless said archangel had no will to fight you, which he didn’t. Instead of physically defending himself from you, he snapped his fingers again, and then you were naked on your bed. Too furious to care, you launched yourself at him again; only this time, he caught you by your wrists and held tight. 

“You are my _only_ omega; Kelly was just a means to an end.”

“I don’t fucki-”

“I couldn’t lose you!” he yelled over you. 

The admission was enough to render you speechless. Lose you? How would he have- oh! Of course, Kelly had died bringing Jack into this, or the other, original-world, world. If he had gotten you pregnant, you would be dead now. Without pause, all of the fight in you melted away, leaving you with only your despair and worthlessness. You began to cry; you hated it—the room reeked of your heartbreak and Lucifer’s guilt.

“I only ever cared about you,” he murmured into your hair as he walked you back to your bed. “I had never thought of having a kid until Kelly had brought it up. The first thing I had thought of was you, then I remembered what happened to the mothers of all Nephilim, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you for my selfish needs.”

He laid you down on the mattress and covered you with his body. The familiar smell of him comforted you, despite you wishing for the power to smite him where he lay. Keeping contact with you, he disrobed himself, allowing the musky scent of his arousal to cloud your senses. You were still crying, the taste of your tears mixing with the flavor of your alpha in his Nick suit, which apparently had been made permanent. 

His strong hands relearned your body’s curves, fingers teased at all of your most sensitive spots. Your anger combined with a primal heat that surged within you, and you felt yourself slicken with want. You had lived too long without your alpha’s touch. Every lingering caress stoked your desire higher and higher until you were a keening mess of slick begging for his knot. 

He savored his time entering you, maintaining eye contact, and leaving his hands tangled in your hair. The scent of happy alpha lulled you into a sense of contentment that you hadn’t felt since the first time he’d left you. The full feeling of him finally filling you again after so long was enough to have your eyes rolling into the back of your head. His Nick vessel was alpha, but the physical feel of him was not the same as it had been when he was in Cas. It was hard to explain, it still felt like Lucifer, but it felt different as well. 

Regardless of his vessel, his scent was still the same, and he was still your alpha. After so many years away from him, and so many months wishing you could kill him, you weren’t interested in any tender, reconciliatory lovemaking. You scratched your nails down his back and bit into his shoulder. His surprise was short-lived, and he proved that he still knew how to hit all of your most sensitive spots. Lucifer mouthed at your mating mark while he pulled himself out of you then shoved himself back into you. Unable to maintain control of himself, he set a brutal pace. 

The squelch of your bodies pounding into one another filled the tiny room, almost drowning out the busy camp sounds beyond the thin, wooden walls. Being mated to an archangel certainly had its perks, your favorite was his unrelenting stamina. He never tired, never got winded, and never stopped making you come, not until you begged him for relief. 

You met him thrust for thrust, thoroughly enjoying getting out your years’ worth of aggravation physically. Lucifer mumbled apologies and praises into your neck as he continued to stimulate your mating gland with his teeth. Part of you wanted to turn the table on him, flip him over and fuck him until _he_ begged _you_ to stop, but the feeling of being pleasured by someone other than yourself was too good to give up. You allowed your inner omega the leisure of relishing in her alpha’s attention. 

Having lost track of how many orgasms he had fucked you through, your head lolled to the side, and you got lost in the swirling bursts of light over your heads. In the back of your mind, you were aware that time was an issue and that something was going on that you were meant to be assisting with. Once the thought entered your mind, it built upon itself until you realized that there were much better uses for your time. This world was under siege, and now you had to get back to your own world. 

“Knot me, alpha.”

“You sure you’re ready for my knot, ‘mega?” 

“Yes,” you dug your heels into his lower back to emphasize your point. 

“Wish I could breed you, too.” His admission shocked you while also awakening the same urge within you. 

Ever since you had found out about Jack, you had wanted nothing more than to carry Lucifer’s pup. Not Lucifer’s, per se, but your alpha’s. Being filled with his seed and growing round with his pup sent your heart soaring into dangerous territory, especially witnessing firsthand how bearing an archangel’s progeny ended. Regardless, the thought of him breeding you had you careening into bliss once more. 

His knot responded to your inner walls squeezing him tighter and tighter and began to swell. After teasing you with a few thrusts with his knot snagging on your over-fucked sex, he shoved in hard. He grunted as his knot popped and caught on the inside of your slick-smothered pussy. A blinding, white light filled your vision when pain erupted in your neck as Lucifer renewed his claim. 

Before your lust-fuelled delusion could fully abate, you fantasized about the seed currently pumping into you, taking root, and fulfilling your maternal omega instincts by making you a mother. Tears made their way out of your eyes, despite your will. While Lucifer was gone, you had resigned yourself to never having children. Even while he had been around, you have never imagined that your alpha would want pups of his own; then came Jack. 

All of the emotion from losing Sam, then seeing Lucifer again, and finally coming to terms with your deepest desire came rushing to the surface. The second the first tear hit your cheek, the others followed. Lucifer said nothing but held you close and let you have your emotional release without question. 

“I wish I was the alpha you needed.” He licked over your fresh mark. “I wish there was some way I could give you what you want, not just what you need.”

His words were hitting too close to where your thoughts had been, which made you cry even harder. Lucifer wrapped you in his arms, leaned to his side, slotted your legs together, and rested your head on his shoulder, at the crook of his neck. You could scent that he was telling the truth. Under the scent of pleased, post-coital alpha was the musty smell of longing and regret. He really did wish that he was enough for you. He might even regret what he did to Kelly. 

You still hated that she’d died, not that you particularly liked the woman, in fact, you had been in support of Sam’s plan to bind-

You shot up, almost knocking yourself out when your head slammed into Lucifer’s chin. 

“Ow! What was that for? I mean-”

“No, shut up! There’s a spell!” 

Unbridled happiness filled the air, followed quickly by a hint of trepidation. Lucifer was not in the habit of reading your mind whenever he was with you, and because of this courtesy, he had no idea what you had just thought, nor why your emotions were suddenly all over the place. 

“There was a spell we were going to use on Kelly.” You looked into his eyes, emploring him to understand without you having to expound on your declaration. 

He pursed his lips, and his back went rigid. “A spell for what…?” he urged.

“A spell to strip Jack of his powers while he was still _en utero_. So that he wouldn’t have been born with his full power.” Your eyes darted between his, trying to gauge his reaction, and any spark of hope that you may be able to cling to. 

After what felt like minutes, his eyes finally lit up, and his scent spiked to the sweetest ambrosia you’d ever smelled. This could actually happen. You may actually be able to give your alpha a pup! Your heart soared, and you crashed your lips to Lucifer’s. The pair of you were grinning too wide for the kiss to connect properly, but that made it that much more perfect. He was the first to give up on the not-quite-kiss and rested his forehead against yours. 

“I’m going to give you a pup.” You beamed at him.

He smiled back at you, wearing the same dopey look as you suspected yourself of wearing. 

“There’s still more research to do, but if you can survive the birth, then I would love for you to have my pups! As many as you want!” 

The fresh mark on your neck, the happiest pheromones you’d ever smelled in your life, and the knowledge that you could possibly reach your purest potential were almost too much for you to process. You were dizzy with the whiplash of your warring emotions—being once again connected with your alpha, you had a plan for starting your own little family, and you were late helping to prepare for your return trip home. There was much more to discuss, but at least you had a direction to go toward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
